


Glasses

by Kibouka



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pandora Hearts Month 2021, Phmonth21, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibouka/pseuds/Kibouka
Summary: A short poem on the Rainsworth Trio based on the prompt "glasses".
Relationships: Sharon Rainsworth & Shelly Rainsworth, Xerxes Break & Reim Lunettes & Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break & Shelly Rainsworth
Collections: Pandora Hearts Month 2021





	Glasses

🪟 

A warm, pleasant morning, the bright sunlight pries.

Though the lady wakes, mother’s lullaby remains.

She desires his sweet greetings to spare her the cries.

She sees him drowned in light, perhaps where mother still resides.

Her small hands on the pane, him out of reach.

Glasses of windows, glasses to divide.

🍷

Lone eye in nighttime, red and wide and too awake.

A toast for past gentle light, but more than history.

What’s once a saviour, now a lasting heartache.

Nothing forgotten, another swig he takes.

“Live!” he laughs like a clown, but the promises weigh.

Glasses for alcohol, now glasses he breaks.

👓

A tea party of madness, to which I was called.

The lady and the clown, smiles upon their faces.

Naught but facades, for memories to keep them enthralled.

As if practised, put on repeat. As if broken dolls.

Yet I play along, for I am hardly a light.

Glasses for my eyes, for a witness is all.

_~Reim Lunettes_

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Glasses" from Pandora Hearts month on tumblr.  
> (First time writing a poem, I never even learnt about poems in school so... haha bear with me here.)


End file.
